


the cases of Paul mertens

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Rock & Rule (1983), some fandoms
Genre: Other, just crossover weidgaloos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: just 4 stories, 4 cases, 4 stories of our merts(my ocs)





	the cases of Paul mertens

The cases of Paul mertens  
1\. Darkman Case.  
The 1990s, a 14-year-old Paul Mertens was caring a young 8 year old Paullie mertens, 5 days after what happened at his university (when Robin was kidnapped), things changed for him as he watched TV alongside Paullie, they saw that in the news they talked about a mysterious figure was walking in the city, many witnesses said that his face had bandages.  
After that, Paul put on his jacket and told llie that he had to go buy something and for a movie in the blockbuster, he was going to be back in a minute, paullie was a smart girl, thank goodness she had haunty.  
Paul was walking around the city, saw that person in one of the buildings, took his camera and took some photos, and bought something in seven eleven and rent in blockbuster the game of medievil.  
Upon arriving home, he saw paullie drawing, while paul was revealing the photos, then paul went to one of the buildings and met with durant, paul asked about that person, durant he replied that it was peyton westlake.  
Then paul went to his house, he used the computer to know more about peyton, after this, Paul created a different mask to the one he had. It was the same but with different things, he did not have a smile or his cheeks, only a medieval-esque muzzle that resembled a smile, the eyes had no vertical stripes, only two large empty sockets. He put the mask, he tooksome weapons like a bowie knife, a gun (muffler included), some provisions, etc.  
I look at paullie, she was with her haunter.  
Paul left to start the action, made parkour to go up to the buildings to look for him, when night fell, at last, paul found him, darkman, paul told him in a voice that was mix between batman and bane (nolanverse), he told that he was sended by Durant in order to kill him, and there began the battle, after using the bowie knife, Paul threw Darkman from the roof of the building, Paul came down, saw the people watching, the police, the television crew, and of course his Parents, Paul's father felt proud, a retired member of the owl court looks at what his son has done, well, also his mother.  
From there people named Paul as "the not-so magnificent," and Paul began to make cases. That's where Paul's career begins as a villain.  
2.  
The Luna and dead albino case  
The events take place when luna game was viral, Paul was already 16 years old, it was that era when the ponies were a thing, yes, paul was a brony, but he is not of those bronies you see in cringe compilations, he was a skinny brony, he was staying some days in equestria with paullie, who was already 10 years old, paullie liked to be with the ponies, she liked being with discord and pinkie pie, everything was quiet, until strange things happened, paul went to the city for food, until he found the body of a dead albino peacock with oriental clothes. Paul found a golden pokeball with a net ornament on the left side.  
Paul had some nightmares about Lona , and the zalgofied pinkie pie.  
In the morning, paul saw paullie looking for someone, she was looking for pinkie pie, many days passed in equestria, the last nightmare that Paul had was about that he killed that peacock and saved the luna  
Paul woke up, he saw that paullie was with pinkie, disord and a jirachi.  
Paul noticed paullie was holding the golden pokeball.  
he also saw Luna, she was already well, he thought things were going to end well, but no, little by little equestria was deteriorating, after the death of discord, fluttershy and pinkie pie. Paul had to leave esquestria with paullie, while he was driving, he looked at the mirror at paullie with a discord plush, the sky was a navy blue. But he saw in the distance a dark figure, he was tall, with a clock on his chest, and a rusty robotic arm, paullie was frightened and hid under her blanket, the figure stared at the merterns, but the figures was distracted when he saw a Cleffairy shiny, so while the figure was with the pokemon, paul continued with his driving, and paullie came out of hiding, all that remained of equestria were photos and mementos, and a plushie of discord.  
3.  
rock and rule case  
Paul is already 17 years old, he was in the subway with paullie, who was 13 years old, carrying as a backpack his electric guitar that paul gave her to her birthday, the guitar had the shape of a ram skull, it was black and with decorations of glow in the dark green, and a green pick with a form of a skull, they were in the Subdemon underground.  
In that underground was different, had rock-styled concert hall, rock room, had stores of movies, comics and a long etc.  
Paul had to pick up some things, so paullie had to wait, so she took her guitar and pick, she played very well.  
She had the idea of going to that rock styled concert hall.  
When Paul returned, Paullie told him that he wanted to go to that hall to play with his new guitar, he said yes, when they went to that hall, paullie when to the stage, she sang "wrong side of heaven" by five finger death Punch, people liked her performance, paul was proud, he saw a man in black suit and white hair.  
when paullie came down from the stage, he met that man, his name was mok, the man loved llie's performance, paul saw mok with paullie, he went towards him, Mok asked paul about her, Paul got angry, but Mok told him about whether he would be with her for a while, he gave a business card to paul and then he took paullie, llie felt a little uncomfortable, they went to what was Mok's office, he just Asked a few questions to her, llie felt a little uncomfortable again, he just wanted her to work in those stages , but Paullie rejected the idea, but he told her that if she did not participate, she would suffer the consequences  
She saw that Mok gave her a cupcake, she ate that cupcake  
Meanwhile, Paul met Omar and Angel, Mert was very desperate, he told himself of why he shouldn’t leave paullie with that man, after that conversation, paul went to where it indicated the business card, he saw a door, he heard that Mok Was going to use paullie for his music and evil plans, Mert opened the door and told him that he heard everything, but Mok answered that it was too late and paullie was for him, paullie apologized to this, and that man left, Mertie Went quickly to the concert hall and saw Paullie with his guitar, and mok on the other side with some machines, then Paul went quickly to him, and began a fight,starting from the room and ending to the subway, as a final touch, Paul pushed to mok, and one of the trains that came crushed him, people saw what happened, Paul went to paullie, people admired him because he saved her.  
After this event, they were with Omar and Angel, talking, and spending the afternoon, telling stories.  
4.  
Ratigan case.  
This is the last and one of the weirdest that paul had, paullie and company.  
It all started with 17-year-old Paullie, after the fifth robin's death (in that event, she was 16) she went to the world of drugs and medications, Paul had to be with her, paullie had to take anti-depressants , One day, paullie collapsed to the ground because of the drugs, leaving her with a bestial headache, paul tried to pick her and find a hospital, the bad thing was that it started to rain heavily, the only thing was to find a place to take refuge, paul found a mansion, paul knocked the door, saw that there was a man, paul told him that he needed to take shelter from the rain, well, because the man let them enter the house, paullie woke up in a room, the headache was bestial, but he saw a person, the person introduced himself, his name was Padraic, and they met, but paullie grew the hate on him, paul also met Padraic, that's how the first unholy trinity was formed, the first time when Someone falls in love with paullie, the emergence of ship `` Paulliegan'',the fans were very obsessed with that ship, and also is when Paullie was recognized as a famous one.  
But everything was not good times, she hated padraic, paullie had to do things that ended up in normal things that she dioes, such as: eating the garbage, drinking jaggermeister or jack daniels, doing drugs, sleeping on the benches.  
Then the merterns met basil, paul also started to hate padraic, but all that changed when Padraic proposed marriage to paullie, but she told him `` We should meet other people, I hate you, ours is over Padraic, it's over ''.  
That's when the non-holy trinity was dissolved, paullie's first ex-boyfriend, and the appearance of the fans’s madness and hashtags of #CutforPaulliegan, #PaullieganPlease, etc.,  
The last time Paullie saw her ex was when she was driving the car, she saw her ex-boyfriend throught the glass of the car, he was hitting the glass saying something that was not heard in the glass, but she drove as far as possible, leaving The padraic behind.  
The days passed, the merterns were already calm, but paul saw that paullie continued taking his medication, the months passed, paul was reading the newspaper, suddenly, the cell phone rang, he picked the cell phone, was one of padraic’s henchmen , He told Paul that Padraic died after a fight with basil  
Paul was quickly going towards paullie to warn about Padraic's death, she did not react to such news.  
That news was like a punch in the stomach to the fans, after the loss of Padraic, many hashtags appeared such as #SacrificeforPaulliegan #RightarmForRatigan, etc ..., fans made sacrifices and rituals for making Paulliegan to return, they were all crazy.  
When they went to padraic ‘s funeral, paul looked at paullie, she did not react to anything. Something that scared people was that she said: Who is padraic ?.  
After the funeral, the merts received the mansion as inheritance, paul had the idea of staying at the mansion for a few days, but there was something wrong, paul saw Paullie looking at all sides, Paul asked what happened to her,she answered with a `` You know there is someone here, right? '', Paul was worried, at night, while paullie was sleeping, she dreamed that she was in bed, she saw someone sitting on the bed, she saw that That someone was padraic, his clothes were ragged, he had wounds on his face, and his eyes were two empty sockets, padraic looked slowly at paullie, and let out a scream so creepy that made paullie wake up, paullie looked at the wall, there was something written in blood that said: "I miss you ..."  
Paullie told Paul about his nightmare, then Paul set up cameras for the paranormal activity, on the first night of these activities, Paul saw that some invisible force was dragging paullie, but this is not over yet, paranormal phenomena appeared very Fast, window panels with fingerprints, chairs that were floating and spinning around, doors slamming while it were shut, doors opening and closing, lights turning off and on, and messages written in blood on the walls.  
Paullie little by little was filled with fear, began to have nightmares about being eaten by a giant rat, etc, and the anti-depressives accompanied that horrible experience and made the ghost appear even more.  
Paul was very worried about this, so he had to call basil about this, both of them realized Padraic was tormented as a ghost or ghost or whatever.  
So paul, prepared one of the ideas that would mark a before and after in his villain. career  
He remember that:  
1.Padraic never heard the merts sing.  
2.  
Padriac fears the monstrous forms of paullie (those dark forms of the third eye on the forehead)  
3.  
He liked to see Paullie sing.  
Four.  
Padriad likes The alternative metal a little

By bringing these costs together, Paul had the best idea to scare Padraic.  
He went to the mansion for paullie, Paul said: `` Do you remember the subdemon Subway?  
She answered yes, she remembered from the case of rock and rule,it was amusing for her.  
So they prepared things for the action, they went to the subdemon and prepared the concert.  
Both played the song: `` Wrong side of heaven'' by five finger death punch.  
Paul sing the lyrics, paullie also was singing.  
The people who were in the concert looked astonished at this, it was also basil and the crazy fans  
While Paul was singing, he saw Padraic, just the way that paullie described when she told paul about the first nightmare.  
Already in the refrain, Paul's right eye turned yellow with red iris, and his mouth began to bleed, his expression turned aggressive, after the song, Paul could see that he was going to challenge someone and his eyes were normal , But when the refrain returned, the right eye turned yellow and paul was moving as there was a fight inside his body.  
And here is the most epic paranormal battle of all, paul fighting the ghost of ratigan, when paullie made the most epic riff of the subdemon.  
Paul, with yellow eyes, floated to the center, turned around to paullie, he sing this part of the song: I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day.  
When he sang this part, a large mark of a scratch appeared on his chest, and several wounds on his back.  
And then paullie sing this part:  
I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day.  
As she sang that last sentence she became one of her monstrous forms that caused the ghost to be expelled from Paul's body, Paul fell off the ground.  
People cheered Paullie, while the crazy fans said, `` At last, it begins. ''  
She looked at the ghost of her ex, now zombie.  
Paullie said, "It's a great day for rockcorcism, isn´t it?"  
Paul woke up and went to the stage to finish the song:  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell.  
Suddenly, a crack appeared from the ground, as well as the people turned away, in the crack was a red and blue glow, then some claws took the ghost and dragged him to hell.  
The ghost said he’ll come back for her.  
But Paullie told him: "the power of thrash metal compels you, idiot"  
Then the crack disappeared.  
People cheered the merterns, Paul was already proud to defeat James ..  
The fans were amazed, and one said: `` Paul has the same marks that Basil got against ratigan ..., he's now a survivor ..., now they're the only ones.''  
Another said:  
`` Now he is gone, there is no more Paulliegan''  
The fans screamed and fled.  
The people cheering the merterns, like new heroes, basil hugged Paul, Paul never felt so proud.  
And then the merterns worked as a team and also had a few more cases.  
And here is how it ends The cases of Paul Merterns.  
Epilogue:  
A year later after the events of the fourth case, many things changed and other things returned.  
Paul wrote a book about his casesthat include with photos, the book was a bestseller, according to paul during his battle of the subdemon said `` I had to fight him and it was like I was dreaming and all of that was very real'', Was graduated as one of the pile of villains in the rogues gallery of batman, Paullie is now 18 years old, she has reached his majority of age, she recorded a disc called `` The fools of amnesicon''on its cover has The moment when Paul was floating, with yellow eyes and scratches, Also on the album was the cover that made the merits `` wrong side of heaven'', she already stopped taking anti-depressives, her album was a success in sales, and met her new boyfriend: Ra's al ghul, and the Merterns formed the second unholy trinity.  
Paullie returned to the subdemon to do rock concerts, the best thing for her is that Mok returned due to the power of rock, also returned discord. Fluttershy and pinkie pie.  
In the subdemon, people began to make paintings of that battle, and those painting were great.  
After the battle in the subdemon, the mertens prepared their stuff and left the mansion.  
That mansion is already in ruins and is a house of terror for the daring people to enter there.  
Paullie bought a house in Gotham, continued with her chores in the subdemon, and was also added in the rogues gallery.  
Sometimes paullie enters the mansion, the first time I take tripis, but it is a thing of the past.  
Now the merterns are villains who will make Gotham City a mind game.  
Ah, if you tell me about what happened to those crazy fans, well, now they are sane people who created the hashtag #RMBRPaulliegan.  
End  
Credits:  
story created by SkeletonhypeTrain  
The content registered in this story (rock and rule, my little pony, pokemon, great mouse detective, wrong side of heaven, etc), are from their respective owners (Disney and eve titus, nelvana, hasbro, five finger death punch)  
The merterns are created by SkeletonhypeTrain  
Note: I always think some characters(mok and ratigan) with the design of the user Rinkusu001  
The mansion is like the Phantom manor.


End file.
